Mahogany logs
Mahogany logs are logs obtained with a Woodcutting level of 50 from mahogany trees, and they yield 125 experience when cut. Players can burn these logs with the Firemaking skill of level 50, gaining 157.5 firemaking experience for lighting, and 170.3 firemaking experience for adding to a bonfire. Mahogany logs can be made into mahogany planks at the sawmill for 1500 coins, or using the level 86 lunar spells Plank Make for 1050 coins, or even using a Portable sawmill for 1350 coins. Mahogany planks are used to make many high level items in construction and yield 140 experience points in construction per plank. Mahogany logs are used to make high level furniture such as armchairs, treasure chests, oubliette ladders, levers, and so on. They are also used in conjunction with gold leaf to make items such as gilded benches, opulent tables, gilded 4-posters, and so on. With the 23 September 2009 woodcutting update, mahogany and teak trees occasionally give special logs which you can sell to the Varrock lumberyard for 3900 coins or exchange two of them for a free cutting of all the mahogany and teak logs in your inventory. See Special mahogany log for more information. Locations *Tai Bwo Wannai's Hardwood grove has 4 Mahogany trees and 9 Teak trees. It is suggested players bring about 20k trading sticks, since they will need to pay 100 to enter the grove and up to 270 to pay Rionasta to send a full inventory to the bank. Alternatively, those who have completed the Deadliest Catch quest, may use the bank chest on the shore north-west of Rionasta for free. *East Kharazi Jungle south of Shilo Village has 3 Mahogany trees. Start Legend's Quest to begin. This location is not recommended due to being far from a bank. *South Ape Atoll has two Mahogany trees and several Teak trees. This area is not recommended due to the dangers associated with Ape Atoll. However, after the completion of Deadliest Catch, a bank deposit box becomes available near the teak trees. *Mos Le'Harmless on two small islands, accessed via the large cave containing Cave Horrors, has 2 Mahogany trees and 2 Teak trees, one each per island. Follow the path to the north-east. Not recommended due to monsters and being far from a bank. *After the completion of Royal Trouble, the player's subjects on Etceteria can collect mahogany logs if the player desires, but they will not produce any special mahogany logs. Making planks There are several ways to create mahogany planks, one of the fastest methods is outlined below. Items *Mahogany logs (noted) *Gold coins (equal to 1500x the number of logs; make sure to pay your servant from your bank, or bring extra gp) Requirements *Servant (preferably the Demon butler) *Love Story (optional, improves profit) Method #Tell your servant to "un-cert" (which means to "un-note") as many logs as they can (26 if using the Demon butler). #When they come back with the logs, the option to "Send logs to Sawmill" should be clicked. #The first time your servant comes back with planks, accept them. Your inventory should now be full. #Right click your servant and choose "Fetch-from-bank" and then choose the top option (which is to repeat the last task). #The second time your servant comes back, you won't have space for items anymore and your servant will hold onto them. #Repeat step 4-5 until you are out of logs. Profit Assuming you have done Love Story and are using a Demon butler, these are the costs: Around 4836 Mahogany logs may be converted into planks per hour using this method (186 loads), yielding a profit or loss of *4836 - 1572*4836 - *4836}}}} per hour. Money making Dropping monsters Trivia *Although in the skill guide it states that the quest Jungle Potion must be completed before cutting teak and mahogany logs, the quest is not actually required (you can still cut teak and mahogany logs even if you have not completed Jungle Potion, although you cannot send them to your bank through the parcel service). es:Mahogany Logs nl:Mahogany logs fi:Mahogany logs Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Construction Category:Mahogany Category:Sign of the porter items